Revela Magnas
by ConradPat
Summary: Atlantis was real, and was violently and suddenly transported to Remnant, it's civilization destroyed and is now known as Atlas. Thousands of years later America falls victim to a similar though less violent fate with their nation still intact though it's communication system is on landline until new satellites are launched and the internet restored.
1. Chapter 1: The Ground Shakes

**Author's Note: Okay, here it goes... well hi whoever you are. My alias on this community is ConradPat and today I bring you my very first FanFiction, though not my first story. I've never done a FanFiction before though I'd thought that I'd give it a try and so here we are. Welcome to my first story dubbed "Revela Magnus" to find out why I chose this I guess you could use google translate as it's in Latin. I'd tell you, but I'm too lazy for that so nah. I believe that wraps this up now then without a further ado let's start this story.**

 **Prologue**

 **The United States of America**

 **Washington D.C.**

 **August 24th, 2021 7:25 AM EST**

Today sure was a beautiful day here in D.C. and recently elected president Woodrow Wickets was enjoying the view, he moved a strand of black hair that dangled down near his left eye after he noticed it, and looked into a mirror to see his very own brown eyes staring back. Being President of a nation considered as the most powerful in the world wasn't easy, though he didn't care for it was his dream ever since he was a young boy to become president and set his beloved nation on the right path. He was not allowed to falter or flinch at the obstacles before him. For this nation needed a strong leader, one who would do it's people right, and never show an ounce of fear, and he was determined to be THAT leader, the one that corrects the nation's mistakes of the past and alter the course of its future without fear. The look on his face right now though probably said otherwise, as he stared in complete and utter dismay at the monstrous pile of paperwork before him almost as big as his first pile from when he had ordered the withdrawal of all U.S. military forces currently abroad and left only enough to manage the bases and embassies America had established across the world. He knew being president had its cons, but he wasn't prepared for the hordes of paper that he was forced to tackle. There were requests from smaller nations for him to visit, and budget requests from different government departments either requesting more money to be sent their way or for other departments to get budget cuts and the money to be redirected towards theirs. Woodrow had just started signing and agreeing to visit the African nation of South Sudan when there was a small, but slightly noticeable rumble. Though small, it was almost impossible for him not to notice in the silent room that is the oval office. He stopped signing his signature and waited 10 seconds to see if the rumble came again. It didn't.

Mr. Wickets sighed, and when he looked down to see where he left off on his signature he noticed that the pen had slipped, adding an extra long streak to one of the letters, again he sighed at this a little bit more annoyed than before.

He was about to continue it until the rumble returned, this time with enough force that his mug of coffee for this morning slipped off his desk, and his writing hand shot out to grab it.

He managed to somehow grab onto the edge of it only for the scorching hot mug to spill out its contents onto his hand causing him to flinch in pain as he dropped the mug and it shattered on the ground.

"Damn," he let his tongue slip from the pain.

The rumbling was still going with small pauses soon replaced with larger more powerful quakes that shook the office with more force and strength than the last. The president's signature was now replaced by a smeared ink blotch from his failed attempt to save the morning nectar. The doors to the oval office burst open when his security detail of 3 barged in, to ensure his safety.

"What the hell is going on?!" Woodrow asked already annoyed.

"We need to get you to safety Mr. President," the guard to the left answered.

"With all due respect Chaplin, I want to know what's going on!" Woodrow asked once again, his voice barely a yell as he tried to calm himself.

The guard now identified as Chaplin then responded with the calmest voice he could force

"Sir there's an earthquake sweeping across the entire nation with its magnitude increasing exponentially, we advise you to allow us to take you to safety," Chaplin had responded.

Woodrow Wickets was now being hurriedly escorted to a safe room as pictures fall off the wall of the oval office, there, however, was only one thought that still lingered in the president's mind despite Chaplin's response.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON," with that thought in his mind he wasn't sure he'd be able to calm himself.

The 3 security personnel had escorted him and the workers within the vicinity safely to a secure room before closing the doors and directing Woodrow under a desk. The rumbling continued and only grew stronger as Woodrow and his security team heard objects falling off desks and breaking, the sound happening more frequently. The earthquake had stopped once more, only to suddenly resume with more strength than any other Earthquake to ever hit D.C. everyone in the safe room could hear the sound of walls slowly beginning to crack until a sudden ear piercing banshee-like screech was heard all throughout the nation it seemed. Many feared this was the end, though they were brought back to their senses half deaf when it stopped almost as quickly as it had begun. The security team went to the doors and opened them signaling the workers to get back to work. Woodrow went straight back to the oval office, as he opened the doors he decided to direct orders to some of the officials who had entered the office behind him.

The president turned to the Secretary of Homeland Security Thomas Kite.

"Kite, I want you to publish a statement recommending families in large cities to stay indoors until the damage done is carefully inspected," Woodrow ordered.

Thomas then turned and went to give orders to his colleagues through his cell phone, but after taking it out of his pocket looked at it with confusion, then turned back to the president

"Uh sir, I don't have any reception here and it seems the Wifi is out as well."

Everyone in the room took out their cell phones to see they too had no reception or a connection of any kind. That's when a worker came into the office to inform them of the situation.

"Sir, we've lost contact with all our satellites and only landlines work as of now"

Woodrow now even more confused than before asked

"How can that be?"

The worker simply replied "We don't know sir"

"Then get to work and find out why!" Woodrow replied with authority.

 **The Kingdom of Vale**

 **Beacon Academy, City of Vale**

 **Auborn 31st, 3580 6:25 AM VST**

Ruby had just woken up in her dorm to find that her entire team had already woken up and went to the mess hall without her. She was slightly annoyed by this but forgave them quickly. She jumped off her bed and sprang to her dresser ready and excited to start another day here at Beacon. It didn't take her long to get dressed, and as she left her dorm she said bye to Zwei and quickly ran to the mess hall. She arrived at their usual table to find Weiss, Blake, and Yang all waiting for her. Ruby took her seat and the group began to chat.

"What took you so long?" asked Weiss, the notorious 'Ice Queen'.

"I'm not a morning person," Ruby retorted.

"Doesn't matter you should train yourself to be ready early in the morning, and be one of the first ones up, it's your duty as a leader," Weiss responded with her usual sass.

"Woah there 'Ice Queen' chill out, we wouldn't want you to lose your cool now would we?" Yang defended her sister, though earning countless groans from the surrounding students at her failed attempt to make a funny pun.

"What?" Those who heard the pun glared at her, "What?!" Yang asked once again some edge in her voice this time.

"The last thing we need right now is another Yang induced headache so could you please learn to give up on the puns?" Blake injected.

"It sounded better in my head," Yang retorted with a small pout.

They chuckled at their own antics, though they didn't notice a small rumble that slightly shook their drinks. They began talking about minor topics when another rumble shook all the tables in the mess hall and the chandeliers above began to sway a little. This second rumble is what caught the attention of almost all the students in the mess hall while some were still distracted by their conversations with their friends and teams.

That's when the third rumble hit this time catching the attention of everyone in the mess hall. It was noticeably more powerful and caused the chandeliers to sway back in forth even more. That's when Jaune spoke up from the silence "Um, guys what was that?" he asked turning to his team and friends back at the table. This rumble was slightly longer and caused some of the student's mugs to fall from their tables and hit the ground with a loud crash and shattered on the ground.

The students were starting to get more anxious at this. Ruby responded to Jaune's question her muscles now tense as she felt as though a battle was about to occur "I don't know, are we under attack?" Then finally the fourth rumble hit this time shaking the entire mess hall causing the chandeliers to sway more violently their dangling glass crystals loudly clashing together, until as if a final cue for the students to evacuate the mess hall one of the chandeliers was shaken off its hook and it came crashing down.

The students under it quickly backed away as it crashed to the ground with a loud shatter that would have you think a million glass cups had fallen off a shelf to a concrete ground. The students scrambled to the inner courtyard with their final destination being the outer courtyard that leads to Beacon. Team RWBY and JNPR were lost in the chaos trying to rediscover their sense of direction in what seemed like total anarchy. People were bumping and pushing past each other now that the quakes continued shaking this time every building within their line of sight.

The headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin came over the school loudspeakers "All students please evacuate the building immediately we are currently experiencing a ground quake, please try to remain calm," the speaker cut out, but not before a small portion of Ozpin sipping his coffee was heard from the speakers for a split second. The announcement had seemed to somewhat calm the crowd.

The two teams RWBY and JNPR had found their way to the outer courtyard along with the entire student body of Beacon Academy. The crowd looked up in awe as one of the minor towers of beacon and its mess hall collapsed in a sound that was the mix of stone and steel clashing and the tower collapsing to the ground with a sizable cloud of dust puffing out from the rubble of the collapsed buildings. That is when the ear-assaulting screech had pierced their ears causing them to instinctively pull their hands up to protect their fragile eardrums.

They had heard nothing louder in their entire life, they believed nothing could rival it not even the notorious deathly call of a nevermore. The screeching stopped and the students pulled their hands away from their ears as they cringed from the ringing now left in them, and their aura had only been able to protect them somewhat from the offensive sound. Ruby who's ears were still ringing spoke her mind.

"What was that?!" She asked her voice on the verge of being a scream.

Yang looked at her little sister in confusion not catching what she said due to the ringing in her ears.

"What Ruby?!" Yang asked also on the verge of screaming.

Ruby Responded "What?!" with Yang quickly following up with another

"WHAT?!"

Blake whose ears already ringing painfully yelled "YOU DON'T NEED TO SCREAM YANG MY EARS HURT," she had declared with a noticeable edge in her voice... well noticeable for those who weren't currently deaf.

Yang regained her hearing and heard what Blake said, she mouthed "sorry" and knew it was time to shut up.

 **Holo-TV Screen**

 **VNN NEWS**

The channel was switching between different shows finally pausing on a news channel.

"It seems the Vale Council has concluded its meeting after the damages caused by the ground quake that occurred only yesterday," A reporter had stated.

The channel went to static then came onto screen again with VNN still on only with a different date of 1 day ahead "In the aftermath of the worldwide ground quake that shook all of Remnant two days ago breaking all records and became to be known as the largest known ground quake ever in recorded human history there are reports coming in from several Atlesian scouts that a large land mass has appeared off the coast of Draco~Alas, though these reports have yet to be confirmed."

Channel goes to static once again, only for the news to come back on once more with another day passing.

"We are heading to the coast of the supposed large land mass that supposedly appeared a few hundred miles off the coast of Draco~Alas 3 days ago on the day of the record-breaking ground quake now dubbed Reliquiae Ruptor by geologists, many theories have come to say that the appearance of this land mass was directly caused by the large ground quake. We are setting out on this mission to either confirm these rumors or lay them to rest," the camera moved away from the reporter to the vast ocean that was the coast of Draco~Alas, and expected there to be nothing, but more water, however after 5 minutes passed the pilot of the special news Bullhead spoke up "We're picking up something rather large on the radar, hold up until the scans tell us what it is," the reporter turned her attention to the pilot for few seconds before the final scans came in, "The scans are showing that it's a massive landmass," the reporter then asked the pilot "How big?" to which the pilot responded "Big enough to where not even the entire eastern coast of it can fit on the screen,"

Then a screech that rivaled the one that accompanied the Reliquiae Ruptor ground quake was heard, though not worldwide. The reporter not knowing what it was, spoke her thoughts "What was THAT?!" she asked before receiving an answer from the pilot "It seems that 3 aircraft have appeared on the radar, but where did they come from? There's no way they came from above we're at the maximum altitude that normal aircraft can fly," then seemingly out of nowhere, a radio transmission was received though it was staticky. "Unidentified air-KRSSSSHHH Identify yourself Imm-KRSSSSSHHHHH this is United States air-KRSSSHHH turn ba-KRSSSSHHHHHHH be KRSSSHHHHH," the reporter now confused asked " Do you think you can clean that up?" to which the pilot responded with "Yeah I think so, but there shouldn't be any transmissions out here." After the transmission was cleaned up the message was cleaned up much more clear this time.

"Unidentified aircraft please identify yourself immediately this is United States Air Space turn back now or you will be shot down."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well that concludes Chapter 1 and please review it with as much criticism you can as it's not going to hurt my feelings. I'm aware that the dialogue or some other things may appear to be 'off', but I don't know what I can do to fix that so just give me some advice. The only rule I have is no blind hate and that's it. I want to be aware of my story's flaws so that I can fix them later on and in possible future stories, and remember this is my first FanFic so go a little easy on me when it comes to certain things like OC's and such.**

 **Edit: Thanks to Chickengun99 and 7Artemis7 for the well written and critical reviews that have helped me out with correcting this chapter as much as I can, if you see any future valid points of criticism like these two did, then please don't hesitate to point them out, be cut and dry with it. Also small thanks to Edrap for the small and simple review complimenting me on the work of the previous chapter even though it was lackluster and subpar, but he has the honor of being the first person to review my first story, :D.**

 **I'm genuinely happy about the response I got for the subpar chapter, and my only excuse is me being tired from a long day, and me not being very experienced.**

 **Some things to take note of for future reference when reading the story:**

 **Draco~Alas is the name of the 5th continent of Remnant that's shaped like a dragon and for those wondering how I made the name up, I put each word separately in google translate to Latin and it loosely means "Dragon Wings" if you translate each word separately, or at least that's what I got.**

 **Reliquiae Ruptor is the name of the Earthquake that's the main event going on in this chapter, and again like Draco~Alas each word was also translated separately in Latin to loosely mean "Remnant Breaker." Yeah, Yeah, I know I'm a dork.**


	2. Chapter 2: Connor Franks

**Author's Note: Hello again everyone and as you've probably seen by now I've updated chapter 1 taking the advice of some critical and helpful reviews. I would like to start off by saying that any reviews I find helpful and valid I will be copying and pasting into a google drive doc. This is mainly because, after the subpar chapter that was chapter 1, I decided to take on a more organized approach to future chapters and will go as far to write rough drafts/storyboards, then finalize them into a finished chapter that I will then publish onto this site. Despite the chapter being subpar, there was some positive reception even from those who posted critical reviews. This is mostly the reason for the delay as well as other things that can be summed up to LIFE. It loves to get in the way, there was my first homecoming where I got a girlfriend, and there was school, which demanded my attention the most. There was also the small, but rather devastating depression I slumped into after my girlfriend broke up with me. Enough about me, let's get into this story. LIGHTS, CAMERA ACTION!**

* * *

 **Buffalo, Minnesota**

 **August 23rd, 2021 11:30 AM**

 **Entering Connor Franks**

 **1 Day Before The 'Schism'**

Connor had his own issues, like everyone else, but due to how reserved he was, he mostly kept to himself. After a nasty car crash that left his father paralyzed from the waist down, had changed his father's personality drastically and frankly left his family much more toxic and dysfunctional. He didn't like talking about it, not wanting to draw attention to him or his family, so he only felt comfortable telling his closest friends, even if that was only one person. Connor graduated High School but was unable to afford college, however, he joined the military, which covered educational fees, though that was just an excuse in order to get away from his "family" for a while, and now he was standing here, in front of the doorstep to his childhood home. His appearance changed quite drastically from his time in the military, his blonde hair now instead of being a medium length that was combed into a cowlick he now had much shorter hair as it had slowly been recovering from the required military buzz cut. His previously lean build had bulked up a noticeable amount, not drastic, but noticeable. A flood of emotions rushed through him as he stared at the charcoal black door that was the entrance to his light blue, two-story house.

His blue eyes darted around examining how much his house had changed since he left, it was in disrepair as his father wasn't able to fix anything after he became crippled, and one of the windows was boarded up most likely due to some asshole's throwing a rock through it. Connor took one small step forward before reaching out to grab the doorknob, but he paused and hesitated for a moment as he remembered that he practically didn't tell them anything before he left, he only left a single note that said "Hey mom, dad, so I've decided to join the military as we can't afford the fee's for college, and since the military covers it all I thought it'd be a good idea, love you, bye." He didn't know what to expect, but he didn't expect a positive welcome. He mustered his courage and seized the knob, then in a quick motion turned it right, and pushed it open. When he walked in he couldn't help, but grimace at the toxic smell of alcohol that assaulted his nostrils. He looked through the hallway and literally saw dozens of beer bottles lying on the ground, and the wallpaper was torn beyond recognition.

Ever since his dad survived the car crash he'd frequently get into arguments with his mother, which usually turned violent, and it was far from pretty. This was something Connor knew was at the very least inevitable, but he expected them to at the very least clean up after themselves. Connor took a step inside his house when he heard a jagged crunch under his boot. He lifted his boot up and saw a shattered beer bottle that must've been thrown at the door recently. Connor ventured further into this home disgusted at how filthy it was, once he turned to the entrance to his living room it was much worse. His father was sitting on the couch, his back turned to him, staring at the TV even though it was turned off, his dirty blonde hair matted and shaggy. His wheelchair was off to the side and sitting on a chair next to it was his mother, her red hair having a bad case of bed head, they both hadn't noticed Connor walking in.

Deciding to get their attention Connor knocked on the wall of the living room, and his mother and father almost instantly turned their heads to the sound and stared at him for a brief moment. Connor noticed how utterly exhausted his parents must be as they both had some heavy bags under their brown eyes. His mother was the first to react, with tears slowly forming in her eyes as she stared in disbelief, before getting up and running to him, hugging him in possibly the most bone-crushing hug he's ever experienced in his lifetime.

She cried on his shoulders, and Connor gently pried her off him before she asked "Why didn't you tell us? You could've at least given us a warning."

The guilt had tugged at him for only a second, but he knew he was somewhat responsible for his mothers suffering.

Connor responded to his mother "I'm sorry, but I just needed some time away."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Connor noticed his father shuffling around a bit, once he shifted his gaze he saw his father struggle to settle himself in his wheelchair. He approached to help him, but his father shrugged him off saying "I can do it myself."

Connor replied "Fine."

As he watched his father painfully struggle with getting into the wheelchair he felt the heavy weight of guilt in his chest getting worse. He quickly took his mind off it as he refocused on his father. Once his father had settled in his wheelchair he decided to at least strike up a conversation with him, but he didn't know what to start with. His father seemed to notice that Connor was trying to find some way to start a conversation and immediately started to head for the hallway. Connor brought out of his thoughts, quickly blocked his father's path and stopped his wheelchair using his foot. His father looked up at him with a scornful almost downright hateful look.

"Out of my way," his father demanded.

Connor ignored his demand "It's been awhile" he says.

His father had gotten visibly angrier "I said out of my way" he demanded once more.

Connor sighed "We have to talk, at least once" he replied.

Connor's father refuted "I don't want to talk!"

Connor raised his own voice and said "It's been three months, don't you think a family ought to communicate?"

"What's with this sudden urge to talk to us now? When you've been ignoring us for three months! Now you want to talk? You should've talked to us when we were messaging and calling you nonstop for two months!" his father retorted.

His fathers retort only made Connor angrier as he responded with "Why do you think I ignored you? I needed time to think about things and away from this mess of a family!"

This only escalated his fathers' anger "I wonder why it's a mess? Oh wait, now I remember, it's your fault this family is a mess, you not only ruined my life, but you also ruined this family! Thank you very much!" his father stated.

This was the final straw for Connor as he grabbed his fathers collar with his left arm and cocked back his right.

"What? You going to mess up my face too?" his father asked in a mocking tone.

Connor fought back the urge to slam his fist into his fathers face repeatedly and released his father's collar and recomposed himself. He turned to the hallway and walked out, pass his mother, pass the broken beer bottles, all the way back to his car. He had enough with his family and was glad he didn't have to live with them anymore. After debating with himself on where to head to next, he decided to stop by his friend Nat's house so that he could at the very least have one good moment today. He ignited the ignition to his car, cranked up the radio and drove down the road. The radio was initially on the news, but he went to change it.

~There was another protest outside the capitol building today against the Wickets administration's decision to withdraw all unnecessary military assets and personnel from other nations back to the continental United States with some major political figures present such as Malcolm Fox governor of Virginia openly voicing their opinions supporting U.S. interventionism ~

~It's been three weeks since the San Diego School Massacre and the local residents are still mourning the unfortunate murder of 78 children~

~Welcome to 75.5 Rock FM up next are Breaking Benjamin, Avenged Sevenfold, Starset, and Five Finger Death Punch!~

Deciding to keep it on the rock channel Connor then relaxes and listens to the songs mainly consisting of some of his favorite bands. His mind wanders to what is to happen when he finally sees his friend after his 3 months in the national guard.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. I'm deeply sorry for how long this took to come out, I'll do my best for the next chapter to be released in hopefully a lot sooner than 2 months. I hope you guys enjoyed it and the little background plots such as the US public reaction to the US withdrawing into semi-isolationism while maintaining its relations with other nations. Please remember to follow or favorite if you're enjoying this story so far and remember to review and be as critical as you want. Until next time my friends!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Crones Family

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me again and welcome back to Revela Magnas! I know I've been gone awhile so please don't come at me with pitchforks. Had a lot of issues to work out in my personal life and had a bunch of ideas after going through an onslaught of anime, movies, shows, and games. One game that caught my eye for possible stories was Hearts of Iron, and for those of you who know what that game is will probably be thinking "Conrad that's a world war 2 grand strategy game, how are you gonna pull off a fanfiction set in that?" The answer to that is quite simple really, there's a few mods in particular that have caught my full attention in the game and have given birth to possible stories in my head. The 2 main mods I've been playing are Kaiserreich and Red World, due to the many millions possible of stories that can be born out of 1 playthrough. If I do announce any new stories I'd be glad if you could check them out and leave reviews, but for now let's focus on RM, on the last chapter we left off with being introduced to Connor Franks, and his not so functional family. Now let's introduce his great friend Nat Crones! LIGHTS! CAMERAS! ACTION!**

* * *

 **Buffalo, Minnesota**

 **August 23rd, 2021 12:45 PM**

 **Entering Nat Crones**

 **1 Day Before The 'Schism'**

 _~It's the 1 year anniversary of the end of the 'Second Korean War' that started a little over 3 years ago on Friday, February 9th, 2018 with the surprise North Korean invasion of South Korea after talks over the 2018 PyeongChang Olympics broke down and turned into a violent encounter between North and South Korean diplomats. Today also marks the end of the construction of an extension to the Korean war memorial adding to it the names of both the American and South Korean soldiers who died in the line of duty, there is even talk of a new monument to be erected solely for the unfortunate civilians that were caught in the crossfire. Today all flags will fly at half-mast to honor the 150,000 American soldiers, 200,000 South Korean soldiers, and 600,000 North Korean soldiers who died in the line of duty._

 _Washington has provided an explanation as to why we're honoring the fallen of our enemy stating "Many of those who died serving the North Korean military and their mad dictator were unnecessary and unwanted, and many were also forced into service or face the death penalty and be labeled a traitor. Therefore we must at the very least acknowledge them, and mourn their deaths, as they too were human, and their lives were wasted for the wicked agenda of North Korean dictator Kim Jong Un," that was all. Now onto events abroad, the reconstruction of Pyongyang was going well today, but the collapse of the Ryugyong hotel after enduring heavy artillery fire during the war, has now stalled the process as local military police forces and construction personnel rummage through the ruins to find any survivors that were caught in the colla~_

"Nat! Turn that shit off, lunch is ready!"

Nat quickly turned off the TV and replied "Okay dad!" and excitedly ran for the kitchen, but was stopped when there was a knock on the door.

"Nat can you be a dear and get that?" her mother asked.

"Sure thing mom!" she replied quickly before heading to the door whilst she wondered who'd be at the door at this time. When she opened the door she was greeted with the sight of a slightly familiar-looking young man, with blue eyes, blonde hair cut short, and was slightly taller than her. The young man was also greeted by the sight of the long black haired, brown eyed girl in front of him.

"Long time no see Nat!" He replied.

Nat then jumped on to him her face filled with glee at the sight of her dear friend Connor.

"Connor! I missed you!" she cried out as she practically squeezed the poor man to death.

"Nat... Can't... Breathe... Please... Let... Go..." Connor said as he begged for mercy.

Nat's father, Jeff Crones, entered the hallway leading to the door and asked

"What's all the commotion abou-" Jeff's words were cut short when he saw his daughters (and his) best friend Connor standing on the front porch. Jeff ran in and joined the hug.

"Connor you damned bastard, where've you been?" Nat's father asked, glad to see his old buddy back. Nat's family was kind of like Connor's 2nd family, and they treated him like their own son. However, Connor wasn't so excited, as the hug that was already threatening to kill him, had just been made worse with Jeff entering it. It was at this point that Connor had realized that if this hug lasted any longer than 3 seconds then he would surely die.

Desperately trying to grasp at his last source of oxygen Connor was allowed to squeeze out what he thought would be his last words.

"Need... Air... Please... Oxygen... Would... Be... Good... Right... Now..."

Jeff was the first to leave the hug and granted Connor his wish. Nat, however, was less compliant and had to be pried off by both Connor and Nat's father Jeff. The two then invited Connor into the house and asked if he was hungry at all and that he was welcome to join them at the table for lunch. Connor would've refused the offer for lunch as he didn't want to intrude too much, but that idea was quickly squashed and replaced with his now realization of how hungry he was, he hadn't eaten since yesterday, and hadn't eaten breakfast as he was too excited to finally be back at his hometown Buffalo. Connor accepted the invitation.

Connor and the Crones family caught up with one another over lunch, which Connor had to admit was absolutely delicious. Nat's father and mother had whipped up a homemade pepperoni pizza, which was a plus since pepperoni pizza was Connor's favorite food of all time. Connor thought he'd finally be able to have a good time, that was until however, Nat's mother Sarah asked "Did you visit your family before you came to us?"

It was an innocent question, Connor knew that. However, that didn't stop his good mood from quickly turning sour.

"Yeah" he replied.

"How'd it go," Sarah asked.

"It was... eventful" Connor had replied, not wanting to go too much into detail at what happened.

Sarah, sensing that Connor wasn't exactly fond of the subject decided to leave it at that. However it left an awkward atmosphere around the table, so Jeff decided to change the topic to something much more light-hearted.

"So, any funny stories from your time in the National Guard?" Jeff had asked.

Connor sent Jeff a thankful glance before he replied.

"Oh, yeah! Here's one, so on the first day I and all the other recruits were lined up and the drill sergeant was examining us or something, and when he finally began to talk-"

As Connor began telling the Crones family of the many funny stories that had happened during his time in the Minnesota National Guard, evil and rather ignorant forces were at work in their evil stronghold, unknowingly tampering with uncontrollable forces.

Evil typically has no name, no face, it's just a word used to describe something that's within someone's own definition of evil. However, in this world evil does have a name and a face. Her name was Salem.

* * *

 **Authors Note: AND THAT'S A WRAP! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but beware for it's not the last, I have another chapter ready to be uploaded soon just gotta make some last minute touch-ups and then it'll be good to go. Again thanks to Chickengun99 for giving me great criticism, though he wasn't able to post the review for some reason he was able to give me good advice via private messaging. Remember don't be afraid to leave a critical review, it'd help out a lot. Also, tell me what you think of the story so far and the characters. Don't forget to follow or favorite this story and if you want to see more of my writing then just follow or favorite me as an author and know when a new story or chapter is posted. Thanks for all the support you've guys given me, now time to respond directly to some reviews that were left while I was gone.**

 **Anon:**

 **UPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATE**

 **Response: OKAYOKAYOKAY** **OKAYOKAYOKAY** **OKAYOKAYOKAY** **OKAYOKAYOKAY**

 **Anon:**

 **C'mon, continue senpai**

 **Response: You had me at "C'mon" Kohai.**

 **bwburke94:**

 **75.5 is not a legitimate frequency on the FM radio band. Was this intentional in order to avoid naming a real station?**

 **Response: Yeah kind of. Props to you for pointing that out.**

 **Aquaticmamals:**

 **Love the work just hoping to get some more of it**

 **Response: There's a lot more on the way!**

 **Review Dude:**

 **Great to see you back man! Its good to have you around. I hope you will find a new person to love in the future. Take it easy and keep on writing this great story!**

 **Response: Wow dude! Are you trying to make me cry? Just kidding! lol, thank you for your best wishes, and I plan on writing this story and making it truly a great one, I have no intentions of canceling or abandoning it, this story is here and it's here to stay.**

 **Review Dude:**

 **I love how this story is turning out, especially how your updating this awesome story on a regular basis, and not every two weeks or few months like some writers. Keep on writing like the awesome person you are and let nothing stop you or your dreams!**

 **Response: Again thanks for the encouragement and praise.**

 **Now I hope all of you enjoy this story and I can't wait to see what reviews I'll get next! Remember I love it cut and dry, no sugarcoating! That's an order.**


	4. Chapter 4: The 'Schism'

**Author's Note: Hey guys it's me again and here's chapter 4 as promised. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Now, LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

* * *

 **Location Unkown**

 **Auborn 30th, 3580**

Evil forces have been tampering with forces beyond their understanding. Though evil is something many would say is a subjective term there is no denying the name and face of one being that is truly and most certainly evil. This evils name is not Satan, not the devil, not Lucifer, and not Hades, but her name is Salem. She has watched humanity for many years and numerous times she has tried to destroy this annoyingly resilient species, but they just keep surviving wave after wave of whatever she throws at them. She was beginning to have doubts that her plan could work, that was until many years ago when she found an ancient relic that was long since thought to have only been destroyed or dismissed as a myth. This relic was titled the "Astros~Tempus Relic" it is believed to have the ability to control space, time, and the very concept of reality. The only problem, it's unpredictable, and only one other time has Salem been able to get it to work, but that only later resulted in the creation of the Kingdom of Atlas and their unusually advanced technology.

However after thousands of years of researching and investigating she believes she has finally found a way to control it. All she needed was a rare dust, along with a Faunas sacrifice. With this relic, Salem could just wish away the existence of humanity, and even life. However, Salem was far from being able to control this relic and its power. She was a fool for placing her faith in the myths of a relic that through the ages of time have been altered and distorted.

Now though, was the time for the ritual. The ritual in question required the sacrifice be tortured mercilessly for 12 hours, then to have their heart ripped out. It has already been 12 hours, and Salem took it upon herself to do the honors of ripping out the poor Faunas' heart.

"Now, is the time I finally get what I've striven for all these years, the destruction of humanity" Salem stated, relishing in every moment of this long-awaited day.

"Please, I just want to see my family again" the poor Faunas begged. He had just been out on a normal day buying groceries he didn't know how long ago. Now it seemed he was going to die, without even saying goodbye to his family. His wife Silva, and daughter Russet. He didn't want to die like this, but he had no real choice now did he? He figured he was randomly picked since there was nothing really special about him. He avoided being associated with criminals or pissing off the wrong people. He tried to relax by reasoning that it was better him than Russet or Silva, or anyone he cared about for that matter. However, that didn't change the fact that he was going to die, alone, beaten, bruised, and with his heart carved from his chest. Yet, knowing this still didn't stop his powerful, unyielding, and primal instinct of survival and doing whatever it takes to live to tomorrow. He wanted so badly to be able to live, to somehow find a way to make it out of this alive, but that was all hopeless.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? What'd I do to deserve this? I just want to live and see my family again, I want to see Silva and her bright, beautiful smile, Russet and her dark red hair."

This man was truly broken, lashes on his back, knees bent in the wrong direction, and nails hammered into his arms with blood streaming down into a pool of crimson red. His aura for the first few minutes had taken the brunt of the torture, but surely it began to flicker then fail. Salem hadn't given his aura the chance to recover.

"Pathetic, just like the rest of your kind." Salem had remarked, a small smile tugging at her lips from her sadistic nature enjoying every minute of this.

She had in her hand a rather basic knife, but it would be more than enough for the job. She walked up to the broken Faunas and prepared to stab into his chest and begin carving out his heart. She jabbed the knife into the man's chest and went to work. The mans chilling screams that would've disturbed many was only music to Salem's ears, as she savagely carved away his chest and reached in to grab at the now dead man's heart, and yanked it out. There was the quick audible tear of the heart being ripped from the arteries it was attached to. Now all was left was to place the heart in the pool of blood and activate the rare dust crystals then wait 12 or so hours to be able to use the relic. They were black with what looked like a constellation of stars within them. They were known as Astra dust crystals.

She carelessly dropped the heart into the pool of blood and activated the Astra dust. The stars in the dust crystals seemed to start to swirl until they began to swirl faster as they condensed and shine as if they were a bunch of tiny golf ball sized suns. Beams of light streamed out from the dust crystals to the heart, as it began to beat again, seemingly being filled with life, before it too then shot a beam of light towards the relic, now glowing with an unknown power. Now it was time for the waiting game as all the energy from the dust was converted inside the heart into power and then directed to the relic. It would remain there for 12 or so hours until it was finished transferring all power to the relic. Whether or not this relic will give Salem what she wanted or give the people of Remnant a new hope they'd never expected remains to be seen.

 **Buffalo Minnesota**

 **August 23rd, 2021 1:30 PM**

 **18 Hours Before The 'Schism'**

Connor had just finished eating lunch, and telling them the many amusing stories from his time in the National Guard, and had decided to help with washing the dishes in order to thank the Crones family for their hospitality. While he was washing and drying a plate Nat had walked over and sat on the counter. She knew about his issues with his family, and she practically swore an oath the day he told her, promising not to tell anyone about his family's problems no matter what. However, that didn't stop her from being curious and asking questions every now and then.

"So, what happened?" Nat had asked carefully.

"Me and my dad got into an argument" Connor had replied.

"Don't you want to fix things with him?" she continued.

"I can't, he blames me for him being in a wheelchair, and his blame isn't misplaced" he answered with a noticeable tone of guilt.

Connor told Nat everything about his family issues except for why exactly his dad was in a wheelchair, or how the car crash happened. She wanted to know more, but Connor always told her off when she asked why his dad was in a wheelchair, usually just saying "It was caused by a car crash" and leaving it at that. However, this time she hoped he'd be able to tell her, so she decided to press further.

"So, how did the car crash happen?" she asked.

"I... I was...No, Nat I'm not comfortable speaking about it, can you just leave me alone right now?" Connor asked her his eyes starting to water slightly.

"Sure." she reluctantly replied.

 _Why won't he tell me?_ Nat thought before she walked out of the kitchen, saddened by her friends' refusal to answer her question, and because she knows she just made her friends day a little worse. She silently walked through the house before she walked past a door and lingered in front of it for awhile.

 _This was Nick's old room_ , Nat thought as she lingered, Nick was her older brother. Nat missed Nick a lot, he had volunteered as a marine the day the 'Second Korean War' started, and on the day he left he gave his family one promise that he'd make it home alive at least. They never saw him again, not even at the funeral as there was nothing left of him. They buried a coffin filled with his favorite T-Shirt and nothing else. Nat had cried during and after the 21-rifle salute and on the entire ride home. They never did pack the things in his room, they didn't even do as much as go in it since he left. They didn't want to be reminded of him, as it would bring too much pain. Nat decided she would go to sleep early today as she suddenly felt exhausted. She continued onto her room, shut the door, made her way to her bed and laid down and slowly, but surely fell asleep.

 **Buffalo Minnesota**

 **August 24th, 2021 6:24 AM**

 **1 Minute Before The 'Schism'**

Connor was on a drive to just explore and take his mind off things. He had until now turned the radio off but was quickly getting bored, so he decided to turn it to the first channel he could find which was the news channel.

 _~It has been 3 weeks since the San Diego School massacre where 78 children were murdered, and local law enforcement has just released details regarding the suspect. The suspected murderer is a 23-year-old 'Second Korean War' veteran Allan Patton who was suffering from severe PTSD, authorities believe he committed the murder during one of his episodes and had a psychotic breakdown before heading to the school where he shot and killed 78 children. Authorities are now on the~_

 _~Welcome to 75.5 Rock FM Radio~_

Connor decided to switch over to the music station as the news was just full of depressing bullshit as always. As 'Now or Never' from Three Days Grace came on he noticed that the ground underneath his car was shaking, then after a few tense minutes of shaking an ear piercing screech shot through the air, and Connor shot his hands up to cover his ears from the sound assaulting them. Connor slammed his eyes shut due to the pain. Connor who was too focused on the pain didn't realize there was another car with a driver who was being assaulted by the ear-piercing screech. He opened his eyes to see a car heading straight for his, he quickly shot his hands to the steering wheel and swerved to the right, but it was too late as the car slammed into the rear left side of his car. When this was all over the screeching had long stopped.

"Fuck!" Connor cursed as he got out of his car to assess the damage.

The driver in the second car was slumped over, seeing this Connor had run over to the man's side and started banging on the window.

"Hey! Are you okay in there?" He shouted as he banged on the window. He decided that since the drivers' car was already pretty much totaled he wouldn't mind a broken window, so Connor prepped his arms, arched his elbow, and slammed it into the window. It didn't break on the first hit, but when Connor cocked his elbow for another blow and slammed it into the glass again, it shattered. Connor reached in to see if the driver was still alive. He tried to find his pulse and was worried for a while until he finally found it, the driver had survived the crash. Connor then unbuckled the driver and attempted to pull him out through the window. Careful not to accidentally cut the man on the shards of grass, he pulled him out and set him down on the ground little ways away from the cars and began to dial 911. That's when he realized that he didn't have any service.

"I can't be that far from a signal, can I?" Connor asked himself aloud.

He decided he'd wait for someone to drive by then he'd have to hitchhike with the other guy all the way to the police station to file the report for the car crash and then get the man checked in at the hospital. Little did Connor know, that his world was about to change drastically.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you're enjoying the story in general. Now all that's left to do is start writing Chapter 5. Wish me luck!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Contact, Finally

**Author's Note: Hey guy's! Conrad here again with chapter 5 of Revela Magnas! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I just wanted you to know that a new story is officially in the works based in the world of the 'Red World' mod for Hearts of Iron 4, however, it's currently on the back burner for now since RM is taking highest priority. Now, in the last chapter, Salem made her appearance and an explanation for what caused the 'Schism' was revealed. Now then let's get to the story, shall we? LIGHTS! CAMERAS! ACTION!**

* * *

 **The United States of America**

 **District of Columbia**

 **August 24th, 2021** **9:25 AM EST**

 **2 Hours After The 'Schism'**

To say Woodrow Wickets was extremely stressed out right now would be an understatement. He had a mountain of work to sort out and given his current predicament it was, to say the least, really pissing him off. He had been working tirelessly for the past 2 hours to try and reestablish contact with the US military, which involved the reactivating of once obsolete landlines that haven't been used in decades. Slowly, but surely reports were being filed in from the coastlines. What had been an ordinary day in the oval office had turned to chaos as many unusual reports were being filed, a good number of them stating that Canada and Mexico have physically disappeared. This added an extra amount of strain on the US navy at first to cover 4 vast coastlines, but eventually, the logistical nightmare of it all was sorted out.

The eggheads in the science department were just as confused as everybody else, as this sudden 'teleportation' defied essentially all known laws of the universe. Woodrow Wickets ordered the navy and air force to stay within close proximity to the mainland, since as far as they knew they were on an entirely different planet with possible unknown hostiles that could threaten the security of the entire nation.

Woodrow heard that the door to the office had opened and lifted his head up from his paperwork to see someone from the cabinet walking in.

"Riley, what have you got?"

The cabinet member was Riley Thorns, Secretary of Defense.

"Mr. President, we've just received word from a few of the destroyers that were sent out to scout our surroundings," Riley informed him.

"What have they found," asked Woodrow.

"They've found an island off the coast of what seems to be a large continent, and are currently awaiting orders on whether or not to establish a FOB on the island," Riley answered.

Woodrow swiveled his chair over and got up to look out the windows of the oval office, contemplating what his course of action should be. The bright morning light shined through the window illuminating everything within the office except the areas blanketed by the shadows of the two men. Having decided what course of action he'd take Woodrow turned to face Riley and informed him of what to order the men to do.

"Mark it on our maps as an area of interest and establish a quick FOB with radar and radio so that if anything comes at us from the East then we'd know about it," Woodrow ordered, his inspiring image motivated Riley to feel that this man was what the nation needed right now in these uncertain times.

"Yes sir, anything else?" Riley wondered.

"How long would it take for the FOB to be established," Woodrow inquired.

Riley looked down processing the amount of time it'd take to establish radio and radar, then he came to his conclusion.

"About 3 days until the radar and radio is fully functional, and about 5 until the entire FOB is functional to conduct operations. Will that be sufficient enough for you Mr. President?" Riley asked.

"Yes that should be alright," Woodrow said.

Riley then headed off in order to inform the destroyers of the president's decision.

 **The United States of America**

 **Buffalo Minnesota**

 **August 24th, 2021 8:25 AM CST**

 **2 Hours After The 'Schism'**

Connor had a headache, that much was clear, however one thing that wasn't so clear was what the hell happened? He figured he'd have service when he got back to town, but nope, nothing, not even 1 bar. He had managed to report the car crash at the Police Station and file the driver he saved into the hospital while the authorities would go to the crash scene and salvage what they could.

"Man this is gonna be a lot of paperwork, which I don't want to deal with right now," Connor had said aloud.

The fact that there was no service for his cell phone confused him, and then he found out that pretty much no one had service anymore, and no one's TV worked either. The only thing that was left running were the obsolete landlines that virtually no one used anymore. Deciding to take his mind off the issue, Connor looked around the waiting room he currently was in. He had just brought the driver in and was waiting for someone from his family to come take care of him, also he was waiting to receive word that his car had been towed. He noticed that he was starting to get thirsty, so he got up from his seat and walked to the water fountain across from him and took a quick drink before sitting down again. Once he sat down a woman and a small child had entered the lobby, the woman made the small child wait in the kid's section of the lobby while she settled the paperwork and customary's.

"Yes, I'm here for Cody Baron? I heard he'd been in a car crash." the woman had said with a noticeable amount of worry in her voice.

"Oh, are you his wife?" the desk lady asked.

"Yes, my name's Mary Baron," the woman now identified as Mary answered.

"Yup, checks out, your husband was very lucky to have survived, you should thank the young man who saved him" the desk lady stated before pointing in the direction of Connor.

Connor had noticed and recomposed himself. Mary turned in the direction the desk lady was pointing at and saw Connor, she decided to go and express her thanks to him possibly saving her husbands life.

"Thank you for saving my husband," Mary said after approaching Connor.

Connor who had been reading a magazine looked up from his magazine.

"It was nothing, just did what I had to do" Connor stated.

After receiving a numerous amount of thanks from Mary, Connor had gotten word that his car had been towed and that his insurance should be able to cover the damage, but it would require paperwork. Connor despised anything that involved the two words work and paper in the same sentence, and so as he was filling out the paperwork he was thinking over a million plans to become president some day and push for paperwork to be illegal. He didn't care how impossible it would be, he was determined to do it.

 **The United States of America**

 **Buffalo Minnesota**

 **August 24th, 2021 10:25 AM CST**

 **4 Hours After The 'Schism'**

Nat felt extremely groggy, she did wake up to a very loud screech after all. It was probably the loudest thing she'd heard in her life, and most likely wouldn't hear anything as loud for the rest of her life. She had assumed it was just something weird that her imagination had slipped in before waking up, but her parents rolling on the floor covering their ears with her following suit had expelled all possible theories of the sound being a creation of her imagination. It had been 4 hours since then and they'd realized that everything that involved a digital connection had just stopped working completely, save for a few old radios.

"Hey Nat, there's an old cable box TV in the attic. Could you be a dear and get that down here for us while I and your mother take down this wireless one?" Nat's father Jeff asked.

"Sure thing dad," She answered.

Nat went down the hallway connecting the living room with the bedrooms of the house until she reached the middle and looked up to see a string hanging from the entrance to the attic. She pulled down gently on the old string as an old, rickety ladder came out to greet her. She slowly climbed up the ladder into the attic in search of the old TV. She moved some boxes to find a dusty gray metal box thing. She tried to move it but found that it was heavier than she thought so she had to semi-drag it through the attic. When she turned it around she found that it was the old TV her dad mentioned. It had a rather medium sized screen and on the bottom were the letters 'RCA' in silver. There was also a box of wires next to where it had been with a label on it that said 'Cable TV wires'.

Nat had some difficulty bringing it down to the hallway and almost fell over a few times from sneezing due to the amount of dust that had piled up on the TV ever since it's banishment to the attic. She then brought the wires down and began to help her mother and father with setting it up. Right as they turned the old TV on it switched from what appeared to be some old kids program to a national emergency broadcast that began with the familiar eerie beeps.

"Why's the National Emergency Broadcast on? Did what happened a few hours ago happen all around the country or something?" Jeff asked.

As if to answer his question the beeps of the broadcast had stopped and the image changed to that of the oval office, with president Woodrow Wicketts sitting at his desk, with what appeared to be hundreds of papers scattered around his desk and work area in general. He then began to speak.

"My fellow Americans, today I bring news that is admittedly strange but is also of the utmost importance. Approximately 4 hours ago an anomaly occurred over the entirety of the United States in the form of an earthquake of growing magnitude and an ear-piercing screech. Afterwards, it was discovered that anything requiring a satellite connection failed to work. It was also found that somehow, by some cosmic force unknown to us, the entirety of the continental United States has been transported to an entirely different world. The DEFCON level has been raised to DEFCON 3 under my orders. These are uncertain times, but I have no doubt that we as a nation will come together to make it through these uncertain, and trying times and make it out of this alive and stronger than ever."

 **The United States of America**

 **District of Columbia**

 **August 27th, 2021 2:00 PM EST**

 **3 Days After The 'Schism'**

It had seemed that the White House had gotten used to its new predicament, especially since they're in a different world and all. It took Woodrow the first two days to get used to the fractured moon since he and many others considered himself a quick adapter. Yet life has a tendency to throw a wrench in your plans just when it seems everything's about to fall into place. The president had a normal day for him planned, wake up, have coffee, do some paperwork, have coffee, have a meeting, end meeting, have coffee, have lunch, meet family, have coffee, have dinner, and go to sleep, but just when he was about to clock out for the day and head for lunch with some of his friends in the White House, something just had to come up.

"Sir, we've got something from the FOB on the island we found 3 days ago," Riley who had just entered the Oval office had informed the president.

"What is it?" asked Woodrow.

"The new radars that have been established on the base have picked up an aircraft heading towards Boston, and are currently waiting to receive orders," Riley informed him.

"Well, they know the drill about aircraft violating national airspace don't they?" Woodrow asked.

"Yes, they do Mr. President" Riley replied.

"Then have them send some fighters to escort them away from Boston and back to where ever they came from" Woodrow ordered.

"Yes sir," Riley said before walking out of the office.

Woodrow swiveled his chair behind him towards the windows of the oval office and thought out loud.

"So, first contact? Finally."

He then got out of his chair and began to make his way out of the oval office to finally meet up with his friends for lunch, however, he now had to rearrange the rest of his schedule for the rest of the day. He had one last final thought before leaving the office.

"I need a break"

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that's a wrap. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, and keep an eye out as during the writing of this chapter I have gotten pretty far on my Red World story if you want to check that one out then stay tuned as it'll be released rather soon. Anyways, now's the time to respond to some feedback.**

 **Ecoolasice: I just want to see Atlas try to compete with the U.S. military.**

 **Reply: That's actually something I've been looking forward too as well my friend. ;)**

 **Review Dude: Hey man, just thought I'd say hi. I hope you are in good health and that we won't have to wait too long for chapter 5 to be released, the anticipation is killing me! Of course, if you're like anyone else lately, you're probably sidetracked with watching the winter Olympics in South Korea. I can't really blame you for that, it does only happen two or four years depending on how you look at it. I hope we get to hear from you soon.**

 **A good day/night wherever you are.**

 **Reply: Thank you for the good wishes. I'm glad that my story was able to grab your attention! :) I live in Wisconsin btw, so if you wanted to get a general idea of when to say things like a good day or good night then just take a quick look at what the central time zone is at and there you go.**

 **feedbackAnon: I feel like the president should put the country on DEFCON. Also, instead of writing random pieces of information like everything about the Second Korean War, you should edit those out and maybe write it at the bottom of the page, and the authors notes. Kind of like a Mass Affect codex if you know what I'm saying. It's just that when you randomly add pieces of information in the middle of the story, it breaks the flow of the story.**

 **Reply: I understand your criticism, however, I don't think I'll be editing them out or putting info like that in the bottom of the page/Authors Notes as I want any and all info regarding lore and other stuff to be within the environment, I will, however, be taking into account your criticism and try to better place info like that.**

 **Anon: S-senpai n-notice me? So I don't have to do another Columbine in the comment section.**

 **Reply: You've been noticed Kohai! Now please don't do another Columbine in my comment section, I'd rather not have a blood-soaked computer screen.**

 **Review Dude:** **Poor, poor Salem. I almost feel sorry for her, almost. Not only has her plan failed miserably, but it's going to severely bite her in the ass as well. Watch out Salem, you mess with the eagle, you get a face full of talons! And that goes double when that eagle has a military of over two million soldiers and a populous of over three hundred twenty seven million people, and many of them love to exercise their second amendment rights.**

 **P.S.**  
 **I hope we get to see how Ruby reacts when she goes to her first American gun show in the future chapters, especially if it's the one gun show held in Fort Worth Texas, I heard it's the biggest one in America. Odds are that it will be a nightmare for the rest of team RWBY to keep their leader from acting like a toddler on a sugar rush from the excitement from being in a huge building full of weapons, weapons that are for sale none the less.**

 **Reply: Hell yeah, that's the spirit, however, this isn't going to be a "MURICA FUCK YEAH" story so don't expect the USA to win every battle. However, yes Salem is going to get a face full of talons, and those talons are going to be made of cold, razor sharp, AMERICAN MADE STEEL!**

 **Review Dude:** **Don't worry, I won't be coming at you with torch and pitchfork in hand out of anger at your disappearance, but with an ice cold six pack of the beverage of your choosing out of the joy of your long-awaited return. I will admit that I was worried that this story was dead on the account of your long absence, but it's still great to see you back again.**

 **I hope you have a good 2018 and that us readers will get to enjoy more chapters of this great story.**

 **Reply: There's much more on the way! I would like a six pack of Royal Crown Cola(It's my favorite after all) and then we can celebrate my return together.**

 **Guest: Well Salem really should not start shit with America we do have the capability to nuke her off the face of Remnant.**

 **Side note SDC just got it's most powerful company status removed with American companies soon about to take the planet by storm and they show no mercy to rivals.**

 **Reply: Yes, but it would be rather counterproductive to save the world by nuking it to hell and back. I also plan on having a part of this story that brings up the American corporations and the SDC, and I also plan to have them butt heads with the US government once or twice as the SDC is essentially a monopoly and the US's antitrust laws aren't exactly friendly to monopolies.**

 **Well then I'll be seeing you guys in my next chapter, or in my new story, whichever you chose.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Encounter

**Author's Notes: Hey guys it's me again, and I'm back with another chapter for Revela Magnas. I also come to you with some rather good news! I have just released the new story I've been telling you guys about, it's called 'Red World: The American Eagle' and if you want to read it then just go ahead click on my account name, go to my stories, and boom it should be there. Anyways let's get going on this chapter. LIGHTS, CAMERAS, ACTION!**

* * *

 **International Waters**

 **Location: Unkown**

 **Date: August 27th, 2021**

 **2:10 PM EST**

 **3 Days after the 'Schism'**

You know, despite what the mainstream media usually displays, not all interception missions are about running into an 'alien' UFO, usually, it's just an unlucky rich jackass who's hired a bad pilot. However, this was entirely different. Granted, I've never been on an intercept mission before, but I mean, isn't it at least sensible to not believe everything the media shows you? My names Kallum, but you can just call me Kal and despite my beliefs in "Not every intercept mission is about chasing alien aircraft" I was rather surprised when my first ever mission was essentially that. I didn't join the United States Air Force due to a craving for adventure, or an overwhelming sense of patriotism, nope. I joined the Air Force, because I needed some money to pay for my college tuition, and well joining the military covers all of that free of charge! If you ignore the fact that you have no choice, but to answer the call to arms once the United States entered a war.

Now despite all of what's happened lately, with the whole 'the entirety of the United States just got Star Trek style teleported to what's possibly an entirely different universe' thingy I figure that all of the chaos that this has caused would all blow over after maybe a day or two. Of course, me being the completely reasonable 20-year-old young man I am, I expected some sort of extra vacation time after all the chaos was dealt with, but nope. Instead, I get deployed to what is possibly one of the hottest and driest islands in the entirety of existence, and here I am now tracking down an 'alien' aircraft that was recently picked up by the radar at the forward operations base on the aforementioned island named 'Fort Outlook' despite my many, many, many recommendations for it to be named 'Fort It's-Hot-As-Fuck-Over-Here' but hey what right did I have to question the higher-ups decision?

So introductions aside, here I am now, tracking down this 'alien' aircraft with my wingmen Charles and Xavier. I looked at what the radar was showing me and according to the scanners we were right above it. I decided to go through comms in order to verify what my aircraft was telling me.

"Owl 2 scanners are showing we're right above it, what about yours?" I said over comms.

"Affirmative Owl 1. Athena's Nest what do your's say?" Charles replied.

Owl 2 was the callsign for Charles, while Athena's Nest was the callsign for the FOB on Fort Outlook. Owl 3 was Xavier's callsign.

Athena's Nest replied "Affirmative Owl 2, Owl 1, 2 and 3 we request for you to route the aircraft away from the Nest. Over."

"WILCO Athena's Nest, Owl 2 out."

We broke off from our formation and began flying downwards to where the suspected target was allegedly located. And low and behold there it was, and I was honestly disappointed. Usually, when chasing a UFO you'd expect some weird-ass ship with tentacles or something. Not an aircraft that was designed with complete ignorance for aerodynamics. The nose of said aircraft was in the shape of an oval, with wings that sprouted straight out with engines on the ends, and a tail on the back. There were also various vents around the aircraft to filter out god knows what.

I had decided to try to establish contact with the aircraft using the radio.

"Unidentified aircraft please identify yourself immediately this is, United States Air Space turn back now or you will be shot down."

"Do you seriously think they speak English?" asked Owl 2 aka Charles.

"It's worth a shot. What am I gonna do if they don't, speak Mandarin?" I retorted.

"Athena's Nest to Owl 1 and Owl 2, please keep the frequency free of unnecessary chatter. Athena's Nest out." Athena's Nest had cut in.

"WILCO Athena's Nest, Owl 1 out," I replied.

"They haven't replied, maybe you should try again Owl 1" Owl 3 aka Xavier had said.

"Yeah, good idea" I answered.

"Unidentified aircraft please identify yourself immediately, this is United States Air Space turn back now or you will be shot down."

Rather unexpectedly the radio had crackled to life signaling that they were attempting to give a response. My eyes had widened to the size of golf balls.

 _"There's no way in hell they actually understood me"_ I had thought

"This is VNN News bullhead #24014, we are here investigating reports of a large landmass. I have no knowledge of this 'United States' or of any organizations under that title. Can you please elaborate on who you are?"

"Holy shit they speak English," Charles had said in shock and disbelief.

Before I could join Charles in his shock of the people from a different world speaking English I had keyed in the radio to respond to the foreign aircraft.

"You are entering United States National Airspace, turn back immediately or you will be shot down. I do not have the liberty of elaborating with you on who we are." I had said, by this time I just wanted this mission to be over, I have had enough of crazy otherworldy weirdness for a lifetime.

"Okay, we'll turn back." the pilot of the foreign craft had responded.

Then Athena's nest had cut in to inform us of our new orders.

"This is Athena's Nest to Owl squadron, we request that you escort the aircraft out of national airspace, Athena's Nest out."

And so we had complied with the orders given to us from Athena's nest. We had escorted the foreign aircraft out of US Airspace and back to wherever the fuck it came from. I had thought that my first mission was the weirdest mission I could've possibly received at that time, but nope. My missions and the world, as well as a matter of fact, only kept on getting weirder.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys, again I'm so sorry that it took awhile to get this chapter on and I know you're probably disappointed in how short it was, but my hard drive had fried on me and so it had to be replaced and with it so did Chapter 6. However, I can safely say that this version of Chapter is certainly better than the original. I will continue to write this story. And I hope that even though this chapter was short that it was still enjoyable.**


End file.
